On the other side
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: Es una versión alternativa, donde casi todo lo que sabe sobre lo que pasó no es del todo correcto. Pero Hermione nunca fue de las que se echa atrás, y si tiene la oportunidad de pagar lo que falló, ¿por qué no seguir? Una cosa es segura: fracasar no es una opción. Rendirse . ¿HG-…?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: **Na. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo… juego con ellos un rato, ¿vale? Si tienes quejas mi bandeja está abierta para ti ;)

**Summary**_: Es una versión alternativa, donde casi todo lo que sabe sobre lo que pasó no es del todo correcto. Pero Hermione nunca fue de las que se echa atrás, y si tiene la oportunidad de pagar lo que falló, ¿por qué no seguir? Una cosa es segura: fracasar no es una opción. Rendirse . ¿HG-…?_

* * *

_**On the other side**_

I

¿Y si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad?

* * *

La confortable oficina era el último sitio donde ella pensó que acabaría. ¿Sería aquello que llaman "cielo" o el temible "inferno"? No lo sabía, y por el momento tampoco parecía que alguien brindaría la respuesta. Estirándose sutilmente sobre el terciopelo negro del sillón dio una ojeada hacia los títulos grabados en los lomos de los libros ordenados prolijamente en los estantes.

"_Como mantener bajo control tu mundo: los diez consejos principales". "Más allá del límite: como burlar el cuarto plano" "Cuando las indicaciones son ignoradas, que hacer"._ Eran enunciados… interesantes. Su ceño se frunció al ver que los demás se asemejaban. Probablemente eran solo una cubierta, ¿verdad? Pero no sentía nada extraño provenir de allí. _De hecho,_ pensó,_ desde que estoy aquí no he sentido nada._

Miró el reloj colgado en el centro de la inmaculada pared. Ninguna de las dos agujas se habían movido, por lo que se podría decir que el tiempo no pasaba, y aunque tenía ciertamente una buena despensa de paciencia no quería decir que no comenzase a desesperarse un poco. No tenía siquiera idea de donde estaba y justamente eso, no saber, lograba pincharla.

Inesperadamente –y al fin- la puerta a su derecha se abrió, mostrando a una mujer de traje empresarial con unos acordes y sofisticados lentes negros a juego con su cabello. No tenía una expresión feliz, notó enseguida. Y que se dejase caer con un resoplido de frustración detrás del escritorio solo acentuó su look molesto.

— No puedo creerlo—dijo al fin, con una voz más suave de lo que parecía que podría tener. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, fijó sus ojos oscuros en ella— tú… realmente estás aquí—su tono era todo lo contrario a alegre— después de todo lo que hice…—masculló, casi gruñendo— ¡y terminas aquí!

Fue debido a años de atender pacientes con numerosos cambios de humor que no se vio afectada por el desplante. Con calma, replicó— Disculparás mi ignorancia pero no tengo idea de que estás hablando—era absolutamente cierto— si pudiese explicarte un poco más, por favor.

Parpadeando como un búho se dignó a dar algunas respuestas— Soy Rose, tu maldita representante en el Tribunal de los Mundos, algo como tu ángel guardián o lo que sea. Como sabrás estás muerta… y si estás aquí atascada es por alguna orden superior—ojeó los papeles sobre la superficie de madre— has sacado provecho a tu vida después de todo—murmuró, sin decir lo mucho que la había guiado y que gracias a ella estaba allí.

Su ceja se alzó— ¿Orden superior? Se refiere a eso de "Tribunales de los mundo" —fue una declaración, pero la duda se mezclaba fácilmente con la duda.

Haciendo un gesto con su mano, Rose asintió— Pues sí. Significa básicamente, y no quiero asustarte, que estás jodida—al ver su expresión, continuó— normalmente, aquellos que se mueren van a alguno de los dos lugares que ya te mencioné, sin embargo, hay algunas veces…—hizo una mueca— que se le asigna una misión _especial_. Créeme cuando te digo que es una mierda.

Ella hubiese seguido cuestionando sobre el asunto de no ser por la inesperada entrada de otro personaje. El hombre de no menos de dos metros y estilo punk se hizo camino hasta donde se hallaba Rose, con una botella entre sus dedos— ¡Ese cabrón! —gruñó, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones— Me han vuelto a mandar un apercibimiento. Los jefes no creen que hago lo suficiente por él—se burló, furioso.

— Tranquilízate, Bayron—la pelinegra suspiró— todos en la planta saben que tu cliente es malditamente difícil y no existen muchas esperanzas para él. ¿Has hablado con el encargado? Puede plantearte alguna alternativa—sugirió.

— ¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí? —bufó, tomando un par de tragos— Me dijo que tu tendrías lo que busco.

Los ojos de ella rápidamente se dirigieron a la otra ocupante de la habitación, quien se había puesto a leer un libro con tranquilidad. Uniendo los puntos con facilidad, miró a su compañero con escepticismo— ¿Tú no crees qué…?

Curvando los labios maliciosamente, negó— Na. Si fuera de ese estilo me habría enviado con don-amor—señaló, despectivamente— además, ya se ha comprobado que el maldito no se interesa más que para un polvo rápido en muy, muy raras ocasiones.

Rose exhaló, sintiendo verdadera compasión por él— Entonces sólo hay que esperar, estoy segura que pronto…—las palabras murieron cuando la oficina comenzó a quedarse pequeña con la llegada de alguien más.

No tan temible de aspecto como Bayron, el tipo rubio de sonrisa blanca los contempló con duros ojos grises— Bien, como ya todos están aquí…—chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que el libro que mantenía ocupada a la "invitada" desapareciese— es hora de iniciar esta charla. Señorita Hermione, llámeme Mike. Soy el supervisor de estos idiotas—les dedicó una mirada mortal acallando su queja— y me temo que necesitaremos su ayuda.

La mujer de tirabuzones marrones como cabello y ojos almendrados alzó sus cejas con curiosidad— Está bien, señor… Mike. Me gustaría escuchar la historia. No es como si tuviese otra opción, ¿verdad? —sonrió ligeramente.

— Así es—se acomodó en uno de los asientos solitarios— verás, su vida sin duda ha sido productiva y brillante, un poco corta, pero "buena" de todas formas. Sin embargo, pensamos que tiene mucho más para ofrecer y consultando entre los demás gerentes hemos decidido asignarle una misión que implica ciertos requerimientos…

— De alguna manera vas a tener que llegar a Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort en la maldita realidad en la que estoy a cargo—Bayron cortó, empinando un trago segundos después de lanzar la bomba— pero no te preocupes, no tendrás que meterte en sus pantalones. Sabrá destino que ese tipo probablemente ya se habrá olvidado cómo utilizar cierta parte…—añadió, ignorando la mirada de muerte recibida del otro hombre.

Parpadeando, contestó inteligentemente— ¿Qué?

— Como te dije antes, yo soy tu representante aquí—inició la explicación Rose— pero no soy sólo tuyo, sino que tengo a mi cargo una dimensión o realidad como quieras llamarlo. Este de aquí—golpeó levemente el brazo del de gran altura— tiene otra, y su mayor problema es Tom Riddle. Tiene algunas similitudes con el monstruo con el que peleaste más las cosas son diferentes para cada uno, ¿lo entiendes?

— Sí, bastante—no por nada había sido conocida por su gran inteligencia— entonces, ¿quieren enviarme a _su_ realidad—señaló a Bayron— donde un no conocido Voldemort hace de las suyas con la esperanza de que pueda acercarme a él y vencerlo? —su tono era el de una doctora que habla pacientemente con un loco.

Mike asintió tenuemente— Sí, o al menos casi todo. No te pedimos que lo venzas sino que…

— No importa lo que hagas en realidad—cortó, Rose, compartiendo una mirada con su compañero— mientras no intente sumir el mundo en muerte y caos.

Tirando su cabello hacia atrás, Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca. No sonaba seguro ni fácil.

— Tenemos toda la información y el plan adecuado—se apresuró a decir, el rubio, crudos ojos sobre ella— no hay otra opción. Considera que… no todos tienen una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores.

La mujer se tensó. Finalmente, murmuró— Estoy dentro.

Disimuladamente, sonrieron para sí mismos. _Eso había sido más fácil de lo esperado._

— Pero tengo una condición—alzó la cabeza.

— Sí, sí, lo que sea—murmuró, tomando un trago. Rose observó el ligero asentimiento de Mike, preguntándose qué sería aquello.

— Quiero poder seguir, de alguna forma, curando a la gente.

— Está bien—la plata pulida brilló maliciosamente durante un ínfimo instante antes de desaparecer. Les dio la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta— Bayron, ve a programar el portal. Rose, encárgate del papeleo. Hermione, ven conmigo.

— Mucha suerte con todo esto—la otra mujer deseó, disponiéndose a seguir la orden.

— Vas a necesitarla, eso es seguro—musitó, yéndose a quien sabe dónde.

_Me pregunto si tomé la decisión acertada,_ pensó, siguiendo al supervisor. _Aunque dudo de que hubiese podido negarme… _Suspiró._ En fin. Él tiene razón… yo voy a pagar por todo lo que no pude evitar en esta vida. Se los debo a ellos._

En el pasillo estrecho, de paredes blancas, solo sus pasos se escuchaban a medida que avanzaba sin saber a una aventura mucho mayor que la que había pasado en sus años de adolescencia.

* * *

_Se. Aquí lo dejo._

_Es una idea un poco rara, supongo, pero me entusiasmé con la idea de una realidad alternativa. Ya verán como las cosas se desarrollan, tengo buenas ideas para esto. C: Por cierto, las dudas serán poco a poco respondidas en los próximos capítulos…_

_Bueno, yo sólo me preguntaba si tenían alguna opinión. Saben que los amo, ¿verdad? Todo el apoyo que me dan :') Es más de lo que soñé._

_Sin nada más que decir… ¡les mando un gran abrazo de uva y besos de pera! :)_

_Pdta: Probablemente no les interese pero… ¡mi abuela vino! :D Viajó desde otra provincia y se quedará con mi familia durante las vacaciones… no sé, sólo quería compartir mi felicidad con ustedes. ¡Hasta luego!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: **Na. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo… juego con ellos un rato, ¿vale? Si tienes quejas mi bandeja está abierta para ti ;)

**Summary**_: Es una versión alternativa, donde casi todo lo que sabe sobre lo que pasó no es del todo correcto. Pero Hermione nunca fue de las que se echa atrás, y si tiene la oportunidad de pagar lo que falló, ¿por qué no seguir? No espera que las cosas sean fáciles pero Mundo Mágico tampoco debería esperar que se adapte a los estereotipos. Es después de todo un sanador… pero también un guerrero. AU. ¿HG-…?_

* * *

_**On the other side**_

II

Behind the window

* * *

Contemplando el paisaje trás de la ventana, ella pensó en todo lo dicho y pasado durante las últimas horas. Un suspiró silencioso escapó de sus labios y negó lentamente, estirando su mano para tocar su cabello mucho más oscuro que de costumbre. _Si hubiese sabido antes… _desechó rápidamente esos pensamientos, intuyendo que de igual forma no habría tenido otra alternativa que aceptar.

Pero no quería decir que la situación le gustase ni mucho menos.

El lugar donde estaba no era _tan_ malo. Considerando que era un orfanato de muggles y que había ocurrido ciertas cosas extrañas a su alrededor… bueno, al menos no la habían llevado a un loquero o tirado a las calles. Hizo una mueca. _Sin embargo…_ no era estúpida, sabía que en esa nueva vida su identidad sería otra, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si en _alguna_ realidad era ella el problema y estaban tomando la oportunidad para vengarse.

Eso era, después de todo, una de las únicas razones más lógicas por lo cual era hija de **él**.

Lo entendía. No existirían muchas oportunidades para acercarse al hombre, menos sin tener un gran prestigio y fortuna que pudiese usar para lograr sus objetivos. Habiéndose señalado el hecho de que las mujeres no estaban entre sus prioridades (además de que la sola idea le daba ganas de dar arcadas) se había votado para que en ese mundo fuera algo más, alguien que sin duda podría traer la atención.

Su _hija._

Tenía muchas más cosas que pensar que recordar que llevaba su sangre sin embargo no era algo bonito. De hecho, si ella no hubiese sido enviada a ocupar ese cuerpo, Hermione White probablemente habría sido una Dama Oscura siguiendo los pasos de su no conocido padre. _Conquistar el mundo nunca fue tan fácil,_ bufó, intentando sacar de su mente los inquietantes bien elaborados y sencillos planes que había formado.

Sus dedos rozaron distraídamente su muñeca, o al menos lo que debería haberlo sido. En cambio, acarició las escamas frías de su pequeño amigo. No sentía ningún atisbo de miedo o vacilación mientras observaba la pequeña cabeza negra que reposaba sobre su piel. A diferencia del padre, la niña si podía amar y los sentimientos que flotaban en dirección al animal lo probaban.

— _¿Sssucede algo, ssseñora? _—guardándose el pequeño bote al descubrir que efectivamente podía escuchar hablar al reptil, asintió con una muda sonrisa.

— _Ssólo penssaba…_—su mirada volvió a la ventana— s_sobre nuestro pequeño correo de hoy por la mañana_ —estaba refiriéndose a la carta cuidadosamente escondida en el cajón, que le informaba que era una bruja y que disponía de una plaza en Hogwarts. _Me pregunto qué profesor vendrá, tal vez McGonagall… _sonrió suavemente.

— _Mi ssseñora está contenta, ess una gran oportunidad_ —siseó, haciéndole cosquillas con la lengua. Hermione lo acarició, sin dejar su sonrisa. Ir a Hogwarts sería lo mejor, sin los miedos de la primera vez sino más bien por lo que tendría que hacer.

Cerrando los ojos, se estiró confortablemente en su cama. Era tiempo de planes.

_Menos mal que me las arreglé para arrancar algo de información de ellos._

En otro lugar y dimensión, una pelinegra, un rubio y un personaje de gran altura estornudaron sin saber la causa.

* * *

Detrás de una ventana un tanto diferente, Albus Dumbledore, venerable director del colegio de Hogwarts e ícono de la luz esperaba pacientemente a uno de sus profesores. De ser por él, jamás habría dejado que entrase a enseñar a los niños pero con el apoyo escolar de su parte había sido poco lo que había podido hacer para impedirlo. Después de todo, Tom Riddle no tenía una sola mancha en su currículo, todo lo contrario, contaba con broches de oro.

Esto era otra señal de lo cegado que podían ser las personas.

Aunque claro, ninguna de ellas contaba con el sexto sentido que él lo hacía y tampoco ninguno de ellos había llegado a echar un vistazo a la mente turbada del muchacho. Habría creído al principio que Hogwarts lo cambiaría y abandonaría la mancha de su alma, pero en su perversión había perseverado el camino del mal.

Y engañado totalmente a la sociedad.

Albus tenía que darle puntos. Con el carisma, la apariencia y el poder que proyectaba eran muy pocos los que dudaban de su ser.

Pobres tontos ingenuos. Como si el diablo fuese a presentarse vestido de sí mismo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, se apoderó de un caramelo de limón. _No hay esperanza para él pero…_ sus ojos azules centelleantes se dirigieron hacia su ave fénix, una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro._ Puede vencerse. El mal siempre cae por el Bien Mayor. Sólo tengo que encontrar al Elegido al cual guiar para derrotarle, tal como dice la profecía._

Y cuando Tom Riddle mostrase su verdadera cara, Albus Dumbledore estaría ahí para indicar el verdadero camino. Nadie mejor para esto, obviamente.

_Y ese niño…_ él rememoró la consigna y suspiró con tristeza._ Se lo recordará muy bien, sí señor. Es una lástima que no ninguna probabilidad de que sobreviva._

Ni el Señor Oscuro escondido ni el bien intencionado anciano lo dejaría.

* * *

Era una tarde soleada y las aves cantaban con gran alegría. Sin embargo, nada de esto parecía aplacar la intensa atmosfera cargada de magia. Sentado cerca de su maestro, Abraxas Malfoy tragó imperceptiblemente. La ira del mago que encabezaba la mesa era terrible, tan poderosa como él mismo. Pero no era para menos.

— ¿Qué tan seria es esta información? —la seductora, oscura voz salió del hombre responsable de la opresión de todos los que estaban reunidos allí. Un siseo se escuchó con claridad desde las sombras, siendo precedido por un largo cuerpo arrastrándose por el suelo. Irguiéndose, la serpiente les dio una ojeada antes de acomodarse en la base de la silla.

Los demás dieron una sutil mirada en dirección al más viejo de allí, quien se encontraba a su derecha como correspondía. Bemus Nott, un varón de aspecto callado y tranquilo. Él había estado allí desde el inicio de los Caballeros de Walpurnis por lo que había más probabilidad de sobrevivir si era quien seguía hablando.

— Mi espía lo certificó—apaciblemente, sacó un fino archivo de su túnica y se lo entregó— hace dos semanas, la cámara White fue activada sin consentimiento por—se aclaró la garganta— su tutor por defecto—todos allí sabían que sería imposible sin alguien con la sangre White con vida y menor de edad— tomamos el atrevimiento de seguir el rastro, mi señor, y pagaremos por ello—se apresuró a decir, obteniendo un asentimiento para continuar— está… la hallamos en un orfanato _muggle._

Cualquiera podría haber sacado un cuchillo y cortado el aire en cuadraditos pero nadie se atrevió a moverse y menos decir algo. Ninguno era lo suficientemente estúpido para firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Una risa fría como la muerte envió escalofríos a todos. Levantándose de su lugar, les dio la espalda para observar la puesta de sol. Él sabía con claridad quien era el culpable de todo esto y sería una de sus metas mostrarle lo que pasaba cuando jugabas con alguien que estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Y él _realmente_ quería venganza.

— Mi señor…—una voz llamó.

Haciendo un gesto de su mano, los despidió— Pueden marcharse—y luego añadió— La información será recompensada. Nott, Dolohov, Mulciber. Rosier. Malfoy. Lestrange. Avery.—recibió una inclinación de cabeza de cada uno de ellos. Luego de que se fueran, él se deslizó hacia estudio con su fiel familiar reptando a sus pies.

— _Maesstro_ —la pitón se acercó, reposando la cabeza en su mano cuando se sentó— _¿pienssa ir por ella?_

Tom no respondió, abriendo el archivo recibido. Su expresión indiferente no cambió mientras leía todos los datos conseguidos. Dedos largos rozaron distraídamente la cabeza del reptil. Ella se estiró un poco para poder echar un vistazo a la página. Unos ojos de tonalidad conocida le devolvieron la mirada.

— _Ssu cría ess hermossa y parece ssana. Esscogió bien en essa ocassión._ —si alguien alguna vez se había preguntado si las serpientes podían chasquear la lengua hallarían la respuesta en ese instante—_ pero me preocupa que loss muggless podrían haber hecho algo…_ —su silbido se vio interrumpido el sonido de las cosas rompiéndose en pedazos.

— Nagini, basta—no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en parcel, sus pensamientos a la velocidad de la luz. Hubo un ligero clic y el cajón de su escritorio se abrió, revelando una foto que flotó hasta llegar a sus manos. Habían dos personas en esa foto, él mismo y una mujer de cabello rizado dorado que lo acompañaba, sus manos entrelazadas.

Tom Riddle nunca había podido amar… pero con Ophelia White había estado a punto de llegar. Ella había sido la única debilidad que se había obligado a aceptar. Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea. Pero la muerte no perdona siquiera a los puros. Risa fría volvió a fluir, recordando lo que les había pasado a los culpables.

Pero Ophelia nunca había dicho una sola palabra sobre un niño. O una niña para el caso. Se fijó nuevamente en la chica de la foto que sus seguidores le habían traído. Notó enseguida que tenía el cabello indomable de su madre. Sonrió levemente, rememorando las veces que había escuchado maldecir a sus antepasados por su pelo.

Claramente no había otra opción.

Tenía que sacarla de allí… y encargarse de los culpables.

Cierta persona de larga barba encabezaba su lista.

* * *

Sí, ya saben que soy bastante mala en cuanto donde dejar el capítulo c: pero bueno… así es la vida xD

En fin, me gustaría agradecer especialmente a: Betting Life y Susan-Black7 por dejarme un comentario, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado este! ;) y a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme. Gracias. Son bienvenidos a dejarme saber su opinión ;)

Sin más me despido. ¡Besos de frutilla y abrazos de algodón! ;) Es que hoy estoy bien suavecita xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Na, no más aclaración. Sólo estoy aquí para comentar acerca de que me he esforzado para que este capítulo sea más o menos largo. Por cierto, ya tengo la mitad del próximo capítulo de Nirvana ;) aprovechando los últimos días de vacaciones ._. en fin, ¡disfruten, queridas y queridos! (Por si hay algún chico que me lee, lo que no estoy tan segura :/ sean dulces y contesten, por favor, ¿hay algún lector varón que disfrute de mis desvaríos o son más de acción, con maldiciones volando y eso? Sólo es curiosidad, de enserio c:)**

**Summary**_: Es una versión alternativa, donde casi todo lo que sabe sobre lo que pasó no es del todo correcto. Pero Hermione nunca fue de las que se echa atrás, y si tiene la oportunidad de pagar lo que falló, ¿por qué no seguir? No espera que las cosas sean fáciles pero Mundo Mágico tampoco debería esperar que se adapte a los estereotipos. Es después de todo un sanador… pero también un guerrero. AU. ¿HG-…?_

* * *

_**On the other side**_

III

Sorpresas, sorpresas

* * *

Estaba lloviznando afuera así que los niños no obtuvieron permiso de salir por lo que Hermione se dispuso a pasar el día acurrucada entre sus mantas con un buen libro. Sin embargo, con el clima tan melancólico no pudo evitar que sus recuerdos sobre la primera vez que había recibido la carta, en la _otra_, su _verdadera_ vida fluyesen.

En esa ocasión, Minerva McGonagall se había presentado a su puerta para convencer a su familia de que no se trataba de una broma, y luego de una bastante e indiscutible muestra de magia que había minado la sospecha, se los había llevado al Callejón Diagon a por los útiles. Ese había sido el comienzo de su vida en el mundo mágico.

_Y qué vida fue,_ pensó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

El sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando la ventana llamó su atención repentinamente y desvió su tren de cavilaciones. Estirándose, se asomó presa de un presentimiento. Parpadeó. _¿Eso es… un Malfoy? _Se preguntó, intentando descubrir si el hombre rubio de cabello largo y platinado era efectivamente quien creía. Él no estaba dentro de los terrenos del orfanato pero se veía claramente sospechoso de pie a un lado de una farola con su cabeza hacia la casona, sin mencionar el aspecto estrafalario que gritaba –elegantemente- "mago". Sin mencionar que a pesar de la lluvia no parecía siquiera húmedo.

_Mmm. A pesar de que no puedo ser precisa sobre quién es… _Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver a una mujer con su hijo que al pasar por su lado dieron ni la más mínima muestra de que habían notado que estaba allí. _Debe estar usando el hechizo de anti-atención,_ murmuró en su mente. No había forma de que alguien no mágico se perdiese en la elección de vestimenta. _Como yo puedo verlo obviamente está dirigido solamente a los muggles._

Dando un paso atrás, Hermione corrió la cortina, sentándose en la pequeña silla que tenía. _¿Qué estará haciendo alguien como él aquí? _No creía que el hombre simplemente había acabado frente donde vivía por una mala aparición y que estaba esperando una señal de Merlín para volver a su casa. Arrugando el ceño, su mano fue hacia su cuello instintivamente, acariciando el collar que escondía debajo del vestido gris lúgubre que lamentablemente era el uniforme.

Una campanada resonó interrumpiendo el silencio, señalando la hora de almuerzo. Echando un último vistazo a la ventana ella se deslizó por los corredores en dirección al comedor, cogiendo la bandeja y el plato de sopa que lucía un sano tono blanquecino. Tomando asiento en su mesa acostumbrada, inició con su comida. Los sujetos de "allá arriba" no se habrían tomado la "molestia" para enviarla a ese mundo para que terminase muerta por algo que supuestamente era comestible. Na. O al menos lo esperaba.

Ignoró los susurros de los demás niños, concentrándose en la preocupación por la presencia del extraño personaje. _Espero que no signifique nada malo… como que Riddle me haya descubierto. _Sus labios se apretaron en una línea tersa. De lo que había podido averiguar, Riddle no tenía idea que tenía una hija, ya que Ophelia jamás le había contado sobre su embarazo y lamentablemente luego ya fue muy tarde.

Ahora ya sabía cómo Harry se había sentido con los sueños de su primer encuentro con Voldemort. Ella también tenía uno, con luces azules y una verde, gritos de mujer y de un hombre. Pero todo era demasiado difuso, las imágenes y las voces, probablemente debido a que había sido muy pequeña cuanto todo había ocurrido.

— Señorita White, acompáñeme un momento—dulce tono de azúcar malsano de la señora Hale la regresó a la realidad. Intentando no pasar en el horrible parecido entre ella y una cierta, despreciable, mujer con cara de sapo dejó la bandeja utilizada sobre una mesada destinada a ello y se dirigió hacia la entrada donde era esperada— Un joven caballero ha venido a verle—soltó una risita de niña pero endureció mortalmente su rostro— no me avergüences, chica, o pasarás un bonito tiempo allí abajo—amenazó, refiriéndose al sótano.

— No se me ocurría, señorita Hale—contestó, suavemente, sin dejar traslucir ningún sentimiento que pudiese perjudicarla.

Ojos pequeños y negros la escrutaron, buscando cualquier signo de debilidad hasta que finalmente asintió— Entonces vamos, que es de mala educación dejar esperando a un invitado —acomodándose la falda, prácticamente la arrastró hacia la sala de recepción, donde se hallaron con una figura alta y elegante.

_Él es sin duda un Malfoy_, juró al ver las características similares a quien fue un incordio para sus amigos y ella durante años. El hombre rubio de ojos grises y de sedosa, larga melena platina mantenía una expresión cortés a lo que podía detectar duras penas. Su mirada recayó inmediatamente sobre ella, y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir como si fuese alguna clase de trofeo que intentaba conseguir.

A pesar de lo que pensaba no mostró signo de ello en la sonrisa tímida dirigida hacia él. A su lado, la señora Hale pestañeó con coquetería (escalofríos, escalofríos) y mostró sus blancos dientes en lo que muy probablemente creía era un gesto atrayente— Mi buen señor, aquí está la señorita White. Hermione, querida, sé amable y compórtate bien con el señor Malfoy.

_Lo sabía. Nunca pierdo una apuesta_. —Mucho gusto, señor Malfoy. La señorita Hale me dijo que quería hablar conmigo—dejó escapar algo de nerviosismo, común para una niña con sentido común que no tenía idea porque un hombre claramente rico quería perder su tiempo con ella. _Bueno, eso no muy bien en realidad. Recuerdo perfectamente que los pederastas se dejaron de ver con normalidad desde hace años. _

Una arrogante y típica curvatura de labios se acurrucó en la pálida cara— Señorita White, es un placer conocerte, soy Abraxas Malfoy, el profesor de Historia de la Magia de Hogwarts—recorrió vívidamente los rasgos suaves y femeninos, reconociendo los ojos oscuros de su Maestro y la piel clara de porcelana— he sido enviado para responder sus dudas y acompañarla en su camino al Callejón Diagon, donde conseguiremos sus útiles.

Con desconfianza, ella interrogó— ¿Y por qué debería creerle?

"Señorita" Hale no quería estar fuera de la conversación con el atractivo hombre que no tenía anillo de esposado en su dedo. Viendo su oportunidad la tomó con prontitud y sin pensarlo mucho— ¡Pero, querida! ¿No ves que el señor Malfoy ha venido? —soltó una de sus risitas— Por supuesto que nadie se tomaría el tiempo para tratar de engañar a alguien con esto.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, él comentó— Es muy común que se dude así que permítame que le demuestre que la magia es tan real como las brujas y magos—extrayendo un palo fino y alargado de su bolsillo, realizó unos movimientos con y señaló el florero sobre el mostrador diciendo— _Wingardium Leviosa _—frente a sus miradas el objetó comenzó a flotar y luego volvió a su lugar— Confío en que es suficiente garantía, señorita White.

_La demostración de la profesora McGonagall fue mejor, _recordó la mujer convirtiéndose en un gato atigrado, más asintió de todas formas, fingiendo pensar durante un una mirada de concentración, Hermione tiró de un rizo achocolatado hacia atrás. Finalmente sonrió, pero era un gesto pequeño y triste— Me encantaría asistir pero… Señor Malfoy, yo no tengo dinero, y no me gustaría que la señora Hale tuviese que pagar por mí, el orfanato no se encuentra en una situación muy cómoda en esos momentos—murmuró, asegurándose de que sonase ligero pero con un borde acerado.

La plata bruñida de sus ojos se templó, al parecer víctima del timbre derrotado de la niña frente a él— Eso no es problema, señorita White, Hogwarts posee un fondo para los huérfanos. Todo lo que requiere será pagado con ello.

Una curvatura de labios esperanzada brilló en su carita— Oh—susurró, manteniéndose en silencio durante unos largos segundos para luego dirigirse al a mujer que no parecía impresionada— ¿Lo sabía, señorita Hale? Que la magia era real…—sus labios se apretaron en una tensa línea, dejando escapar en un suspiro unas palabras que solo el mago logró escuchar— _sabías que no era un monstruo_.

Matilde Hale sintió repentinamente que había hecho algo mal, pero como muchas otras veces lo ignoró y en cambió abrió la boca— Claro que sí, querida, siempre supe que eras una brujita—contestó, dulcemente, sin ver el problema en ello.

Hermione no dijo nada más, y en cambio la observó inexpresivamente hasta decir— Ya veo—vacilante, se volvió hacia la otra persona en la habitación— ¿Y cuándo podremos ir, señor Malfoy? —una duda la asaltó— ¿debo llamarlo así o "profesor" es más adecuado? —cuestionó, curiosidad visible en sus orbes.

Ligera sonrisa sorprendiendo su rostro, Abraxas respondió— Ahora mismo, sino es molestia. La lluvia ya ha amainado—luego añadió— por ahora será señor Malfoy, señorita White, ya tendrá tiempo de llamarme profesor durante los próximos siete años—señaló, satisfecho al escuchar la pequeña risita femenina.

Viendo que no había mucho que hacer, Matilde pensó que bien podía conducir una amable despedida para mantener su portada— Muy bien, querida, compórtate y pásatelo en grande. Ya me contarás luego cómo te ha ido—habló lo más empalagoso posible, batiendo las pestañas en dirección del posible candidato a marido. Si podía enganchar un prospecto rico y guapo como ese le estaría dando el adiós al maldito lugar lleno de mocosos antes de que cualquiera pudiese siquiera notarlo.

Con una expresión cortés pero fría él dio su despedida a la mujer sapo antes de escoltar a la bruja por la salida.

Nadie podría adivinar quién era realmente el más feliz de abandonar el sitio.

_**HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~**_

Abraxas Malfoy era una serpiente hecha y derecha sin duda alguna. Poseía tanto la astucia y la ambición que caracterizaba a su casa, y había usado y abusado de su apellido, fortuna y apariencia para lograr conseguir lo deseado. Había dedicado su vida a establecer conexiones con los más prestigioso, consiguiendo incluso comprometer a su heredero con una bruja sangre-pura perteneciente a la familia Black, la realeza en el mundo mágico.

Y también, el camino escogido para subir el nivel de los Malfoy lo habían conducido a quien era su maestro: Tom Riddle, el heredero de Slytherin, el poder y la inteligencia reencarnada.

Lo reconoció. Jamás podría llegar a la altura de su Señor pero al menos tendría el privilegio de crear los cimientos de un mundo mejor para los magos y brujas junto con él… y los demás. Sí, había otros muchos que lo adelantaban y a pesar de que anhelaba sentarse en la derecha, reemplazar a Nott y Lestrange no hallaba la forma.

O no la había encontrado hasta entonces.

Hermione White era su obvia ruta para lograr aproximarse a su Maestro.

Siendo profesor de Hogwarts le brindaría la oportunidad perfecta de acercarse a la niña e incluso tendría a su hijo vigilándola. No era estúpido. Lord Voldemort lo apreciaría, sin duda, sobre todo con su principal obstáculo al mando de la escuela, también conocido como Dumbledore. Él podía apostar su varita a que el anciano mantendría su nariz apuntando a la joven, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el obvio parecido entre ella y su Señor, además de la intensa aura mágica que revoloteaba alrededor del pequeño cuerpo.

Sus labios se torcieron silenciosamente en un rictus mientras escaneaba a la bruja. A su Señor no le gustaría saber sobre el pequeño tamaño de su descendiente, ni el cuidado que poseía en las distancias o la manía de asegurarse que no había nadie atrás de sí cada corto tiempo. No. Él no tenía ninguna duda de que los muggles pagarían caro. Aquel repugnante lugar y su despreciable encargada bien podrían desear nunca haber existido cuando la furia en absoluto deseada del Señor Oscuro más poderoso llegase.

Abraxas Malfoy se aseguraría de ofrecerse a sí mismo para darle una buena lección a la suciedad sobre lo que sucedía cuando cometías errores contra un niño mágico. Y en este caso en especial, uno que era el hijo de Lord Voldemort.

HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~

El Callejón Diagon era tan bullicioso como lo recordaba, o al menos en sus días felices. Ella incluso creyó haber visto un par de cabezas con el cabello familiar Weasley. Todas las familias parecían disfrutar de sus compras como si no hubiese maldad acechando en las sombras. Parecía una sociedad apacible, alegre y sin rastros de la amenaza que oscurecía los rostros tras la promesa de sangre redamada.

Fue una suerte que el adulto a su lado le diese el tiempo necesario para recorrer las tiendas con sus ojos. No fue tanto una sorpresa descubrir que muchas le eran nuevas, mientras que otras eran reconocibles, como Zonko y Honeydukes. Y claro, Gringotts también existía, que era el sitio donde se iban en ese momento.

Fue casi reconfortante notar la advertencia sobre el banco. Hermione evitó sonreír al percibir las miradas firmes pero casi salvajes de los duendes detrás de los bancos. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, ¿eh?

Sin embargo, fue una sorpresa cuando el encargado con el que el patriarca Malfoy se hallaba hablando repentinamente fijó sus ojos brillantes en él y espetó— White, ¿entonces? ¿No está aquí para escuchar la voluntad de su madre?

Hermione parpadeó en confusión, mirando al rubio en busca de ayuda.

Aclarándose la garganta con suavidad, Abraxas comunicó— Lo mejor sería tener esta conversación en privado, ¿no le parece?

Casi burlón, el ser asintió antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar con ambos siguiéndoles. Se detuvieron frente a una oficina, donde el duende les indicó acomodarse en los sillones.

— Al morir su madre el manto de la familia White pasó a usted—él comenzó, cogiendo una pluma familia para ella y una hoja de papiro blanco— sin embargo, el primer paso es averiguar si efectivamente es usted la heredera—le tendió la pluma y el papel— sólo tienes que firmar allí y veremos qué hacer.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con el "manto", señor Malfoy? —inquirió, prosiguiendo con su papel de huérfana ignorante. Su mano fue directamente hacia su collar, estirándolo lo suficiente para que el brillo dorado llamase la atención— ¿tiene que ver con esto? —señaló la joya en forma de "W".

— La sociedad mágica cuenta con muchas familias mágicas, señorita White, son diferentes casas que difieren entre sí por riqueza y linaje. Tomar el "manto" significaría adoptar el liderazgo de la Casa White, que equivaldría a convertirse en adulto aquí—explicó, pensando en las consecuencias que vendría con ello.

Ella observó los elementos ofrecidos antes de preguntar con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos— Entonces… ¿no tendría que volver más al orfanato?

Abraxas sonrió— No, señorita White, no tendría—_no va a quedar mucho de todos modos,_ añadió en su interior.

Cogiendo la pluma, inquirió— ¿Cuál es la tinta, señor?

Con una sonrisa que no mostraba sus dientes el duende dio su respuesta— No es necesaria. Es una pluma de sangre que como su nombre indica utiliza la propia sangre para escribir—luego agregó— es ilegal excepto para asuntos como este.

Asintiendo en comprensión garabateó su nombre en largas florituras, que pronto brillaron en verde hasta desaparecer. Súbitamente, el papiro comenzó a prenderse fuego, lo que a juzgar por la expresión del duende no era normal. Hermione frunció el ceño, soltándolo con rapidez antes que le quemase la mano.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Malfoy cuestionó, antes de notar como la piel de la niña comenzaba a adquirir un tono cada vez más pálido y su respiración se aceleraba— ¿Señorita White?

A Hermione le hubiese gustado decir que estaba bien pero con su corazón exprimiéndose cada segundo y la capacidad de respirar adecuadamente en extinción no hubo palabra que saliese de sus labios. El rostro en pánico y algunos gritos fue lo último que escuchó antes que Morfeo la arrastrase airadamente a su reino.

_**HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~**_

Tom Riddle no era un mago feliz en ese momento.

En absoluto.

El patriarca Malfoy no había tardado mucho en arruinar su día con un mensaje mediante floo para comunicarle que su hija estaba en San Mugno luego de haber firmado un maldito pergamino para acceder como regente de la Casa White. Él no era para nada feliz de enterarse que al parecer alguien había lanzado un poderoso hechizo para intentar evitar esto.

Había planeado encontrarse con la niña y el hombre durante las compras, verificar tal vez si merecía la pena reconocerla y ver en persona que tan similar o diferente era de Ophelia y él. Tendría la oportunidad, claro que sí, sólo que en vez de ser testigo cómo se las apañaba en la tienda de varitas estaría visitándola en una cama en el hospital.

Apareciéndose en el lugar mencionado se dirigió a la secretaria y luego hacia la habitación donde ella se hallaba. Un mortalmente pálido Abraxas salió a recibirlo.

Notando la magia furiosa alrededor del mago el rubio decidió que mejor sería derramarlo todo antes de agotar la paciencia de su Amo— Ella está estable, mi Señor—susurró, sabiendo que sólo él lo escucharía— pero los sanadores no logran despertarla. Al parecer el hechizo intenta destruir cualquier prueba de que Hermione White existe—tragó grueso— los duendes han informado que sus informes han desaparecido y…—se detuvo cuando un sanador se acercó.

— ¿Señor Malfoy? Tenemos noticias sobre la paciente—parecía genuinamente impresionado— hemos detectado la maldición utilizada y a pesar de los pronósticos desalentadores, ella está haciéndolo muy bien. Realmente es una bruja muy fuerte, muchos en su posición han sido…—se aclaró la garganta— han terminado en condiciones nada deseables—luego observó al otro hombre— Disculpe, ¿usted es?

— El señor Riddle está conmigo—se apresuró a decir— ¿cuánto tardará en reponerse la señorita White?

Un suspiro escapó del médico mágico— Un par de días, tal vez cuatro o cinco dependiendo del nivel de las reservas de magia de la paciente—con un gesto de cabeza, se alejó para cumplir con su deber.

En silencio y reflexión durante un instante, Tom decidió— Abraxas, quédate aquí y notifícame si hay algún cambio—su voz profunda llenó al hombre de deseo de cumplir la orden— iré a informar a la encargada del orfanato sobre esto, en calidad de representante de Hogwarts—siguió, sabiendo que el otro mago no haría preguntas sobre la verdadera razón.

— Por supuesto—aceptó, sabiendo que no debía decir nada más. Habían demasiados oídos indiscretos allí.

Con un movimiento fluido de su túnica él abandonó el sitio, un sombrío pensamiento en su mente. Él poseía amplios conocimientos sobre los maleficios, y había reconocido cual se trataba en esta ocasión. Existían solamente dos alternativas para el correcto funcionamiento del particular maleficio… y ninguna de ellas presagiaba algo bueno.

Bueno, de todos modos, las dos pedían sangre como vuelto.

_**HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~**_

Poco a poco, Hermione recuperó la consciencia. Sus ojos se abrieron y notaron pronto que no se encontraba en ningún sitio familiar, o mejor dicho, que debería serlo. _Es San Mugno,_ murmuró distraídamente en su interior, ojeando a su alrededor y alertando sin querer a la sanadora que estaba vigilando sus signos en ese instante.

Con un asombroso parecido a alguien de su pasado, ella le sonrió maternalmente— Buenos días, señorita Hermione, veo que ya te has despertado. Es una verdadera sorpresa, mi querida, has dormido por sólo doce horas—y ante su expresión interrogante, explicó— tu cuerpo utilizó mucho energía para vencer al maleficio, recobrarla normalmente hubiese costado al menos tres días—sacudió su cabeza tristemente— hacerle esto a una niña, que clase de patán…

Ella bebió diligentemente las pociones administradas por Marie Prewett, la sanadora que parecía ser la madre de la matriarca Weasley. La mujer era muy agradable, cuidadosa mientras comprobaba el estado de su salud y garabateaba en su planilla. No había sido difícil sacarle algo de charla por lo que al final había terminado por enterarse de que efectivamente se trataba de la madre de Molly Prewett, la "dulce Gryffindor de cuarto año" y los "dos endiablados mellizos, Fabian y Gideon". Su sincera charla cordial y cariñosa fue un bendito cambio a la monotonía cruda de su vida en los últimos tiempos.

No le molestaba estar allí pero añoraba volver a pasear por las tranquilas tiendas del Callejón Diagon. Lo más importante… quería con desesperación su varita. Más que nada porque se sentía segura teniéndola entre sus manos (a pesar de que no era mala con la magia no verbal), sobre todo al pensar de que en cualquier momento podría encontrarse con su… padre.

Sus dedos se apretaron en las sábanas mientras repasaba los últimos acontecimientos. Ella no esperaba que algo así hubiese pasado, que un maleficio (según los susurros indiscretos de los enfermeros) habría intentado eliminarla. Tampoco lo del "manto" y eso, si era honesta. Obviamente había mucho más de lo que había creído en esa realidad.

(Tampoco creía que un Malfoy se "rebajaría" a ser profesor)

Sólo deseaba que le hubiesen dado algo más de información. Casi se sentía como si estuviese entrando otra vez a una mundo desconocido y extraño, huraño a ella.

Desterrando esas emociones a lo más hondo se centró en idear en cómo seguiría su actuación. Había ido por la línea de una niña amable y suave, un poco fría. ¿Tal vez debería seguir con la pantalla o ahondar más en el personaje "Hermione White"? Se mordió los labios. _Los seres humanos son complejos después de todo…_

Tantas posibilidades...

* * *

**Y chan. Aquí quedó. Con 3.800 palabras :D vamos a ver si puedo seguir con este número o aumentarlo un poco más. Ya veré, ya veré…**

**Por cierto, hay una aclaración que hacer. El año es 1971, por lo cual corresponde a la época de los Merodeadores. O sea, no Harry, no Ron, no ninguno… porque bueno, aún no han nacido. xD Y sí, habrá romance… ¡no, nada entre Voldemort y Hermione! *hace arcadas* Pero aún son supuestamente jóvenes (los demás al menos) pero si quieren pueden ir diciéndome las parejas que les gustaría ver. Yo lo tendré en cuenta c:**

**En fin, ¡un abrazo de calabaza especial para PrincesLynx (me encanta tu nick :D), Betting Life, Gattu18, magnolianorlia (espero que tu duda haya sido resuelta c: ) , Karel por sus comentarios! Y muchas gracias también para quienes los tienen en favoritos y son seguidores. :') **

**Bueno, cuídense mucho. ¡Abrazos de pastel y besos de mora a todos!**

—

a


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi c: Nuevo capítulo reportándose…**

* * *

_**On the other side**_

IV

No te olvides

—_Estás en algunos problemas, ¿sabes? —ojos grises la observaron con tranquilidad a pesar de sus palabras— recuerda que no tienes permitido fallar, Hermione, no importa el costo. _

_Un flash de imágenes pasaron frente a ella: estaba en una habitación atiborrada de cajas con varitas acompañada por una pareja, en otra, estaba montando en un hipogrifo junto a un muchacho para rescatar a un hombre demacrado que estaba detrás de la ventana. En la próxima un muchacho de ojos verdes le sonreía y en otra, una mujer de aspecto salvaje se reía mientras cacareaba "yo maté a Sirius Black"._

— No bajes la guardia, recuerda lo que eres ahora. Esas memorias deben sellarse lejos.

_Más imágenes: era ella pero a la vez no lo era, estaba sentada frente a su ventana con cartas en su regazo. En la siguiente se hallaba en un lugar oscuro y le apretaba el estómago, estaba tan hambrienta. Otra: el niño a su lado se rió y burló mientras uno de los más grandes la empujaba, el suelo era duro y húmedo. _

_En otra serie: la serpiente se arrastró lastimosamente para escucharla mejor, ella sería su única amiga; el libro demasiado alto se tiró desde el estante a sus brazos; la mujer estaba gritándole muy fuerte y al acercarse repentinamente se vio lanzada hacia el otro extremo; los matones se vieron victimas de pavor, sus ojos estaban rojos…_

— _Puedes recordar, Hermione Granger, pero ten siempre presente quién eres ahora: Hermione White._

Abrió los ojos, jadeando ligeramente. ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido eso? ¿Se trataba de una visión enviada desde allá arriba? Normalizando su respiración intentó aclarar sus pensamientos. _Bueno, eso fue… muy esclarecedor,_ pensó sarcásticamente. Mientras acariciaba su cabeza notó que no había nadie más en la pequeña habitación de San Mugno.

Se preguntó cuándo podría irse, ella era una persona activa después de todo, y se hartaba con facilidad de estar acostada sin poder hacer nada.

Una de las medimagas ingresó en ese momento— Muy bien, niña, un último chequeo y podrás irte. El señor Malfoy te está esperando afuera. Él fue muy amable de traerte ropa luego de que desapareciese misteriosamente—sacudió su cabeza sin comprender tanto como alguien podría haberse robado esas prendas como el gesto de bondad del hombre. Ella había sido Slytherin, de la misma generación que él, y Merlín sabía que no era un ejemplo de buen samaritano.

Sin embargo, Hermione tenía sus propias ideas._ Ya veo, al parecer deben saber quién soy… y quién es mi padre. Malfoy no actuaría tan fuera de carácter si no fuese para intentar mostrar una buena pantalla a su amo. _No hubo resistencia de su parte mientras la mujer comprobaba con diferentes hechizos el estado de su salud.

Finalmente, declaró— Teniendo en cuenta el incidente estás mejor de lo que esperaríamos comúnmente en este plazo de tiempo. Te entregaremos un suplemente básico de pociones para fortalecer tu sistema y recuperar algo de peso—hizo una mueca, murmurando para sí— aunque no harán mucho efecto si esta clase de dieta continúa…

Hermione resopló en su interior. No era mucho lo que comía, es verdad, pero no era su culpa. La dueña del orfanato no era muy aficionada a ella por lo que no había mucho tiempo entre cada castigo hasta que volviese a encontrar otro pretexto.

— Bueno, aquí tienes—le entregó casi de mala gana el nuevo traje, y sin ofrecerse a ayudar abandonó el cuarto. Personas desagradables existían en todos lados.

Desdoblando las prendas notó que se trataba de un vestido verde esmeralda con una túnica verde oscuro, todo muy Slytherin, lo que le pareció algo divertido. Luego de acomodarse y colocárselo, se incorporó para ponerse los zapatos y caminar un poco por el lugar, acabando en la ventana. Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su ensoñación.

— Adelante—permitió, sin darse la vuelta. Gracias al vidrio descubrió el reflejo del hombre rubio a unos metros— Señor Malfoy, buenos días, muchas gracias por la ropa—murmuró, en su clásico tono de voz suave.

— Buenos días, señorita White. No se preocupe, no ha sido ninguna molestia—sonrió de medio lado— la sanadora me ha indicado su recuperación. ¿Qué le parece terminar con las compras del otro día?

Interés brilló en sus ojos oscuros— Por supuesto—luego añadió— lamento la pérdida de su tiempo, señor Malfoy, con todo los sucedido hasta ahora…—hizo una mueca.

— No hay problema, no ha sido culpa suya—se apresuró a responder, y percibiendo que haría una pregunta, añadió— las autoridades se ocuparan de descubrir sobre el incidente, lo mejor será que nos ocupemos del asunto más importante por el momento: iremos a buscar su varita.

Obtuvo una sonrisa suave como respuesta, ojos brillantes llenos de expectación.

_**HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~**_

Ollivander's era exactamente igual que en sus viejos recuerdos y en su sueño. El reducido espacio seguía naturalmente lleno de mercancía y el anciano no parecía haber perdido o ganado una sola arruga, tampoco había desaparecido su toque espeluznante.

— Así que la señorita White, ¿eh? —él murmuró— recuerdo bien la varita de tu madre, sí señor, muy buena, de dos pulgadas y media, de caoba y fibra de dragón, ideal para transfiguración —parpadeó mirándola muy cerca—Mmm, me recuerdas a alguien más también…

Abraxas vio su momento de interrumpir— No tenemos mucho tiempo, Ollivander, sino es molestia…

El hombre asintió hoscamente antes de alejarse y comentar— Ahora, veremos cual varita te corresponde—y ante su expresión falsamente confundida explicó— verás, señorita White, es la varita la que elige al mago o bruja. Cada una es diferente y única, con su propia combinación. Yo sólo utilizo aquellos elementos que me han demostrado su estabilidad, como las plumas de fénix, fibras de corazón de dragón y pelos de unicornio.

Removiendo algunas cajas extrajo una sencilla, sacando una oscura y ligeramente encorvada— ¡Ajá! Pruebe con esta: dos pulgadas y ¾, nogal, y núcleo de pelo de unicornio.

Tomándola, la agitó causando una reacción bastante violenta. Quitándosela, la reemplazó por otra— De hiedra, pluma de fénix, flexible.

Hubo un crack al romperse el florero cuando intentó fijarse si era la suya. Nuevamente se la sacó y guardó sin verse decepcionado— Muy bien, entonces…—sacó otra más— aquí: flexible, casi tres pulgadas, vid y núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón—nuevamente no mostró el resultado adecuado, al igual con las próximas tres. Adoptando una actitud pensante, el dueño de la tienda la observó durante un instante— me pregunto si…—dándole la espalda se metió a la parte trasera, regresando con otra— 35 centímetros, flexible, de fresno, centro de cabello de sirena—se la tendió con algo de ceremonia.

Ni bien sus dedos la rozaron ella sintió inmediatamente la conexión. Agitándola, un chorro de agua se disparó de su punta y mojó al mago— Lo siento mucho, señor Ollivander—se disculpó inmediatamente.

— No importa, niña—le quitó hierro al asunto, una mirada lejana en sus ojos— esa fue la última varita que mi padre hizo… las sirenas son seres muy misteriosas, y junto a la madera de fresno, muy curiosa combinación, sí, sí... —se sumió en sus cavilaciones, casi olvidándose de despedirse.

Hermione acarició distraídamente el palo, evocando su vieja varita de parra y fibra de corazón. _Supongo que me enteraré después lo que significa cada cosa, debe haber un libro sobre los componentes de las varitas… _

**HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~**

La siguiente parada fue nada más y nada menos que Madam Malkin, que en ese momento se ocupaba de atender a un chico de asombroso parecido a su mejor amigo, Harry. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a los brazos del desconocido chico que era más que seguro el padre de éste, James Potter.

Reprimiendo sus emociones prestó atención a la mujer regordeta de túnica malva quien les sonrió— ¿Hogwarts, querida? Por favor, por aquí—luego pestañeó— mucho gusta de verlo, señor Malfoy.

Ignorando el coqueteo entre los adultos –o uno de ellos- se dirigió a la plataforma a un lado del niño de ojos avellana.

— ¿Primer año de Hogwarts? —él inquirió, sonriendo detrás de sus lentes. Asintió— ¡Yeep! Yo también. ¿Sabes a qué casa iras? Yo seré un Gryffindor igual que mi padre—alzó su mano, formando un puño— donde van los buenos y valientes.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no saber— En realidad, me he enterado hace unos días que la magia existía y aún no he podido leer los libros.

— Eres hija de muggles—afirmó— Bueno, entonces deberás evitar a los Slytherin—sacudió su cabeza— serpientes viciosas del mal.

— ¡James! —una mujer mayor, presumiblemente su madre regañó.

— Lo siento, mamá—sonrió avergonzado, y en un susurro, añadió— a veces me olvido que mamá fue una Slytherin—frunció el ceño— pero ella está bien, no como algunos primos que tengo, todos pura sangre amantes—bufó.

— Entonces no todos los Slytherin deben ser malos—ella aprovechó la ocasión para decirlo, acompañándolo con un encogimiento de hombros— de todos modos, encasillar a las personas por solo una casa o lo que sea es tonto. Siempre habrá algo más, ¿no te parece? —sonrió ligeramente.

— Supongo que sí—contestó, sin sonar seguro en lo absoluto. Al parecer era duro de roer.

Desde su lado, Dorea le sonrió apreciativamente— Dime, querida, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Soy Dorea Potter, y éste es mi hijo, James Potter—en su tono se notaba el orgullo y el cariño por el niño.

— Mucho gusto, señora Potter, Potter—dio una inclinación de cabeza— soy Hermione White.

Ella parpadeó ligeramente antes de escanearla con rapidez— Oh—murmuró, sorprendida— ¿tu madre no vendría a llamarse Ophelia White?

La leve curiosidad brilló en sus ojos— Sí, ¿por qué? ¿conoció a mi madre? —inquirió.

Dorea asintió suavemente— Ella era una muy buena mujer, excelente persona y una bruja muy capaz. Lamento lo que le pasó.

— Bueno, queridos, vamos a terminar con esto—Madame Malkin interrumpió sin darse cuenta la incómoda conversación, tomando las medidas de los niños experta y rápidamente.

Hermione se preguntó hacía cuanto que trabajaba allí.

Resistiendo la necesidad de enviar a su vez una mirada a la matriarca Potter que le clavaba los ojos en su espalda. Fue un poco de sorpresa relajarse cuando el hombre platinado de movió hacia un lado lo suficiente como para hacer notar su presencia y saludar a la mujer.

No prestó mucha atención al intercambio entre ambos a pesar de que pudo notar que no era algo muy placentero para alguno de ellos. Luego averiguaría sobre eso. También debía de preguntar sobre su situación.

— Muy bien, cariño, todo estará listo en un momento…—escuchó distraídamente que la propietaria de la tienda decir.

Bajando de la plataforma se deslizó hasta el patriarca en silencio, sus pensamientos rumbo a otra parte. Repentinamente, el sonido de gritos y exclamaciones se oyó desde afuera y ambos adultos rápidamente los llevaron hacia la pared más lejana del vidrio.

— Estamos seguros aquí—certificó Malkin— tengo puesto los último pupilos de seguridad, nadie con intenciones malignas puede ingresar.

Hermione apretó su varita entre sus dedos, intentando suprimir el instinto de salir a la calle y comenzar a lanzar maldiciones contra quien fuese el culpable de ello. Perdió contra él al escuchar un chillido muy similar a "Cissy" que resonó en la tienda y causó que el padre de su amigo se escondiese detrás de las faldas de su madre.

Velozmente se escabulló entre los tres mayores y se lanzó hacia afuera, vislumbrando la figura de una rubia tirada en el suelo en medio del caos con las figuras de unos hombres encapuchados. Atravesando la marea de adultos que intentaban escapar, la alzó con ayuda de su magia, percatándose que era mayor que ella y volvió hacia la tienda lo más rápido posible.

Desgraciadamente no pudo evitar la maldición que rozó cortando su brazo pero no le prestó mucha atención de todos modos.

— ¡Señorita White! ¿Qué es lo que?…—el hombre se detuvo al verla cargando con la chica, sin olvidar el goteo lento de sangre que provenía de ambas— Es… Cissy…

— No hay tiempo—murmuró, dejándola sobre la alfombra y revisando sus signos vitales. Rompió las mangas de su vestido para luego envolver la herida del abdomen de la mayor, presionando para evitar la hemorragia. Se concentró, colocando las manos sobre la herida— Vamos, vamos—susurró, cerrando los ojos y dejando fluir su magia.

Un suave brillo verde envolvió sus brazos y luego a la muchacha, quien comenzó a recuperar su color hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y exhaló— ¿Señor Abraxas? —preguntó, distinguiendo el cabello platinado del padre de su prometido.

— Aquí estoy—él se arrodilló delante de ella pero no la miró— ¿Señorita White? —llamó, tomando cuidadosamente a la niña más pequeña que ella.

— Estoy agotada—musitó, luchando para mantenerse despierta— sanar alguien más es más cansador de lo que pensé…—naturalmente, perdió la consciencia.

Dorea se acercó, lanzando diferentes hechizos de escaneó en ambas chicas— Están bien—sonrió amablemente sin ocultar su sorpresa— La señorita White realizó una magnifica curación, yo no podría decir que algo le pasó a la señorita Black de no ser porque la vi sangrando—suspiró temblorosamente.

Malfoy miró interesado antes de sentir algo líquido corriendo entre sus túnicas— Por Merlín. Señora Potter, ¿puede hacer algo? —mostró el brazo dañado y sangrante.

Jadeando la mujer asintió antes de lanzar un hechizo limpiador y otro de cerradura.

— ¿Estarán bien? —James preguntó, saliendo de su rincón seguro lentamente.

Advirtiendo que ninguna estaba en riesgo, asintió— Sólo necesitan una buena siesta, cielo, para reponer sus energías. —luego miró al hombre— Lo mejor será llevarlos a San Mugno cuando todo esto pase, sin embargo, sólo para prevenir.

— Por supuesto—contestó, más en su interior la preocupación bullía. _Mi Señor no estará contento… es la segunda vez que su hija estará en el hospital. _Luego observó a la otra chica._ Sin embargo, ella ha salvado a la hija menor de Cygnus y Druella Black. Ahora poseen una deuda de vida por la niña._

Esperaba que fuese suficiente y que la investigación de su Maestro no hubiese ido en mal camino… sino fuese así… que Merlín lo ayudase.

_**HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~**_

Tom insultó en todos los idiomas que sabía mientras abandonaba el orfanato donde su hija había pasado su vida. Se había visto realmente tentando a maldecir a la mujer muggle sólo segundos después de haber entrado más había logrado controlarse a sabiendas que no sobreviviría mucho.

Él se aseguraría _personalmente_ que no lo hiciese.

Sin embargo, con los espías de Dumbledore en todas partes, principalmente en el Ministerio, la señal de su magia sería detectaba con facilidad y pronto estaría sobre él como un cuervo sobre la carroña.

No es como si el viejo se saldría con la suya, sólo atrasaba el momento.

Repentinamente su bolsillo se calentó y sacando un espejo leyó el mensaje con la ira creciendo a fuego extenso en su cuerpo. Al parecer tendría una larga charla con Abraxas Malfoy… y con su _hija._

Hizo una mueca. Aún si saber cómo y qué debía de pensar sobre eso.

Ya lo averiguaría después.

_**HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~ HG ~ HW ~**_

Bellatrix odiaba ir de compras con sus hermanas, sobre todo cuando iban para conseguir vestidos nuevos. Tanto Narcissa como Andrómeda podían tardarse una vida en la simple decisión de si la prenda estaba a su altura. Ella realmente detestaba ese precioso tiempo perdido que podría estar usando para aprender nuevos hechizos o entrenar para Quidditch.

Tirando casualmente un mechón rizado hacia atrás siguió a sus hermanas en dirección a la tienda de Madame Malkin. Con mucha suerte esa sería la última… o la anteúltima al menos.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, su maldita tarde "de chicas" se convirtió en un campo de batalla con la llegada de unos hombres misteriosos con capuchas en sus cabezas y largas túnicas negras. Las tres se apiñaron en una esquina, contra la pared, intentando avanzar hacia una de los locales para su seguridad.

Personas empezaron a entrometerse en su camino y en un instante sintió a su hermana pequeña siendo alejada de ambas. Andrómeda sostuvo su brazo para evitar perderla ante la estampida de magos y brujas adultas mientras buscaban ávidamente a Narcissa.

— ¡Cissy!—chillaron en medio del griterío.

Sintió un escalofrío antes de que su mirada encontrase una figura en el suelo con un familiar color de cabello. _No. No. No._ Ni siquiera notó que realmente estaba gritando y que la mayor de las hermanas la arrastraba hacia la seguridad de Ollivander's. _¡No! ¡Cissy!_

Parpadeó bruscamente cuando notó a alguien más pequeño sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, antes de que se lo echase sobre los hombres y despertase en el mar de gente. _¿Podría ser…?_ Podía tener esperanza, ella podía.

Andrómeda la abrazó confortablemente mientras murmuraba acerca de que sus padres ya vendrían y que todo estaría bien. Pero ninguna lo creería hasta que finalmente estuviesen nuevamente las tres juntas como siempre lo habían estado.

_Mantente a salvo, Cissy, ya te encontraremos._

* * *

Y fin xD

Casi 3.000 palabras, no tan mal, ¿verdad? :)

Bueno, primero que nada, ustedes saben que yo valoro un montón su apoyo, ¿verdad? Sí, sí, de enserio, me encanta saber que les gusta mi historia, es como un sueño para mí. Y sí, sé que les gustaría que actualizara más continuamente más sepan entender que también tengo una vida más allá de la pantalla. Lo lamento, pero la vida es así y yo sólo puedo subir un nuevo capítulo… bueno, cuando puedo.

Espero que lo comprendan. Sé que los autoras lo harán, como la sí vida pide atención y como la inspiración es una perra. ._.

En fin… ¡un montón de besos dulces y abrazos de pasa de uva! :D


End file.
